A Cat in Diapers
by SPB
Summary: (Story idea by SuperNova2015, a continuation of the story from "Zoe's Paddled Moddling Session" through "Naptime for Baby Pets". Rated Teen to be safe.) Zoe eagerly looks forward to another playdate with Blythe's cousin, Lilly. But their playtime is interrupted by an unexpected guest: Sugar Sprinkles. What will happen when the stray cat finds out Zoe's secret?


Zoe always looked forward to her playdates with Blythe's cousin, Lilly. And the night before she was always so excited that she could hardly sleep. Lilly was one of the few friends she trusted with a rather embarrassing secret. Ever since that fateful photo shoot she'd accidentally signed up for, the doggy diva had developed a fascination for wearing baby clothes. Sometimes she'd even wear diapers, though usually she was just content to have a pacifier.

Speaking of which, Zoe checked under her pillow and to her relief she saw her favorite light blue pacifier resting in its usual spot. Whenever she couldn't sleep that pacifier was just the thing to help her calm down. Sucking on it always produced a soothing sensation, which made the dog feel relaxed and cared for.

As she suckled on her pacifier, Zoe thought back to her last playdate with Lilly. They'd actually gone out to the park together, and while it was too hot to justify a diaper Zoe got the chance to wear a fashionable onesie that made her look just like a baby. The best part was, no one recognized her in it (well, aside from Blythe but Blythe was the one who had dressed her up in the first place).

She was also glad that when she had finally worked up the courage to bring her pacifier to the daycamp and suckled on it, Russell hadn't checked her while she'd been sleeping in the fire hydrant slide. She assumed Penny Ling had brought her doggy bed up for her.

Zoe briefly thought about whether to invite Penny Ling along for the next playdate with Lilly. But she shook her head. "_Maybe next time I can talk to Blythe about it. It would be kind of nice to have someone besides Lilly to have as a diaper playmate._" Then she settled down onto her bed and shut her eyes, nodding off slowly to the rhythmic sucking of her pacifier.

* * *

The next day, Zoe passed the time until Lilly's arrival by hiding in the fire hydrant slide. She wanted to save all her strength for Lilly, even if they usually just crawled down the hallway to watch cartoons together (though they took breaks every so often to get snacks or go to the bathroom). And the fire hydrant slide was the one place where she knew she'd be able to suckle her pacifier in peace.

But it wasn't long before Penny Ling poked her way into the slide, smiling when she saw how cute Zoe looked. "Lilly's waiting for you in Blythe's apartment. Blythe says you can take the dumbwaiter up to the bedroom, and Lilly will dress you."

Zoe nodded as she pulled her pacifier out of her mouth, tucking it under her hat for safe keeping. Then she exited the fire hydrant slide and happily made her way to the dumbwaiter.

Lilly was already ready with the diaper and baby clothes when Zoe arrived in Blythe's bedroom via the dumbwaiter. She quickly set to work on dressing the dog, which Zoe the chance to talk and ask. "So, Lilly, how's life been for you?"

While dressing Zoe in an adorable onesie (which made her diapered rear stick out quite noticeably), Lilly answered. "Can't complain. I'll be starting kindergarten soon, which means I won't be able to wear diapers anymore. Mommy and Daddy say that kindergarten doesn't admit you unless you're fully potty trained."

"Well, no one can stay in diapers forever. But maybe you could still dress up in them for as long as we have these playdates?" Zoe suggested. "After all, I've really started to enjoy photoshoots that involve diapers or babyclothes. Even Madame Pom says I'm a natural at them."

Lilly smiled. "You should totally invite me to your next one, Blythe showed me some photos from your old ones and you look super cute," Then she pulled the pacifier out from under Zoe's hat. "Here you go, I believe this is yours."

With her tail wagging, Zoe readily accepted the light blue pacifier as it was inserted into her mouth. She happily started to suckle on it for it completed her look, making her truly feel like she was on Lilly's level.

Just then, however, the bedroom creaked open ever so slightly. Without warning, who should enter the room but Sugar Sprinkles? "Hey, can you help a cat out? Where can I find the Sweet Delights Tr…." The rest of Sugar Sprinkles' sentence was cut off though, as her eyes fell upon Lilly, and then Zoe.

For quite a while Zoe and Sugar just looked at each other, either unsure of what to say or unable to bring themselves to say anything. Lilly, for her part, remained silent. She seemed to be waiting to see who would do what.

It was Zoe who broke the silence, opting to remove her pacifier. "Sugar Sprinkles… how… surprising," She commented and then immediately asked. "Uh… does this seem awkward?"

Sugar Sprinkles slowly replied with a light giggle. "Maybe, but you _do_ look really cute, especially with that pacifier in your mouth."

Zoe just blushed, while Lilly questioned. "Who's this, Zoe? A friend of yours?"

Zoe cleared her throat. "Well, sort of. We've met a couple of times before, she hangs out inside the back of the Sweet Delights truck," She gestured a paw to the cat. "Sugar Sprinkles, meet Lilly. Lilly, meet Sugar Sprinkles."

Sugar Sprinkles blinked. "So, Lilly, you can understand pets?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, just like my cousin, Blythe. When I grow up, I wanna be just like her!"

Sugar Sprinkles smiled. "That's really sweet, it's nice you know what you wanna do with your life. Me, I just go with the flow and see where every day takes me."

Zoe put her pacifier back into her mouth as Lilly commented. "You know, where _should_ life lead us? I mean obviously I'm going to have to go to school and grow up. But what exactly does that involve? What am I supposed to do when I 'grow up'?"

"That's a good question, actually. I… never really thought about that. I guess I just sort of figured whatever happens happens," Sugar Sprinkles shrugged her paws. Her attention was drawn to Zoe, who was sucking on a pacifier. The more the cat thought about it, the more she was fascinated by the object. Zoe seemed so relaxed and carefree, and she looked really cute dressed up in such an infantile way. "Hey, can I borrow a pacifier?" She asked at last.

Lilly and Zoe were both surprised at this, but Lilly decided to roll with it. "Sure, you can have one of my spare pacifiers. I don't really need them anymore, but I like having them around. Blythe doesn't mind either, she says I shouldn't be in a hurry to grow up and that I should enjoy being little while I can." She gave a pink colored pacifier to the stray cat.

Sugar Sprinkles accepted the pacifier, holding it in her paws as she looked it at quite curiously. Then she popped it in and gave it a few suckles. She started to purr happily. "Wow… this is… kind of nice." She commented as the pacifier gave her voice a bit of a lisp. Lilly and Zoe just shrugged off the display, opting to go to the living room and watch cartoons again.

* * *

Blythe returned to her apartment later that very evening. She was certain Lilly and Zoe had had a great day together, as they always did. "_Hard to believe Lilly's going into kindergarten this fall. Seems like only yesterday she was walking for the first time._" Blythe thought to herself, pushing open the door to her bedroom.

Lilly and Zoe weren't there… again. This scene felt familiar, and Blythe was sure she had a good idea of where the two might be. She carefully and quietly walked down to the living room, and there she saw an adorable sight that almost stopped her heart: Lilly and Zoe were asleep on the couch with Zoe once again dressed as a baby. Her head rested in Lilly's lap.

But then Blythe saw that there was someone else there. Fast asleep next to Lilly and Zoe was Sugar Sprinkles, sucking happily on a pink pacifier that was no doubt a gift from Lilly.

Blythe decided to leave the trio to their rest and went back to her bedroom. This actually gave her a chance to plan for her next big project. It was an outfit for a little orphaned wolf pup she'd met the other day while with her friends, said pup had told her his name was Takeshi Tsubasa.


End file.
